Breakfast
by gak jelas
Summary: cuma olah raga pagi yg dilakuin ama xiuhan sebelum luhan berangkat kerja/M/yaoi/ngelibatin makanan tertentu jadi yg mau cari aman mending nggak usah baca/
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast

.

.

.

Cast : Luhan, Kim Minseok

Rate : M(makasih buat ega yg mau dan dengan suka rela ngebuatin adegan encehnya)

Warning : YAOI, cerita maksa, bahasa campur aduk n typo dimana-mana. Membaca ff ini bakal buat kalian mual-mual atau mungkin justru gak suka sama beberapa jenis makanan tertentu. Jadi untuk amannya silahkan klik X untuk yg masih mau hidup enak(author gila kembali ngoceh gaje).muehehhehe

Author : aku n ega. Ff kolab pertama aku n begitu colab lgsg ama si ega n langsung di ajak buat ff NC

Happy reading ALL

.

.

.

Jam dinding yang tergantung pada dinding sebuah apartemen mewah itu telah menunujukan puluk 07:00 WKS, tapi suasana apartemen itu masih nampak lengang dan sunyi. Hanya bunyi detik jarum jam dan pendingin ruangan yang terdengar mengisi kekosongan.

Suara debaman pintu yang di buka dan di tutup dengan pelan itu akhirnya memecah keheningan bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok mungil yang berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju ruang makan yang merangkap dapur pada apartemen itu. Jemari mungilnya dengan cepat menekan saklar lampu dan menghasilkan bias terang benderang pada ruangan yang baru saja di masukinya. Wanita mungil dengan tubuh berisi itu membuka lemari dinding di atas konter dapur dan kembali menutupnya setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari.

Tangan seputih salju itu dengan cekatan menakar dan memasukkan biji-biji kopi robusta kualitas terbaik ke dalam mesin penggiling kopi. Setelah memastikan mesin penggiling kopinya bekerja dengan baik simungil dengan surai sebatas leher itu kembali berderap ke arah lemari es sembari mengeluarkan beberapa botol selai dan roti lalu meletakkannya pada counter dapur. Selama ia bergerak kemeja tipis yang ia gunakan melambai dan bergerak dengan ringan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Kemeja itu nampak kebesaran beberapa nomor di tubuh mungilnya dan terkadang merosot turun dari pundak putih mulusnya. Membuat siapa saja yang melihat pundak itu ingin mencium dan mengotorinya dengan bercak merah keunguaan yang akan nampak menggoda di tubuh semulus porselen itu.

Haruskah kita mendeskripsikan secara rinci penampilan dan wajah dari simungil ini?

Baiklah… kita mulai dari wajah cute dan menggemaskannya. Wajah manis itu memiliki pipi berisi yang nampak halus dan lembut seperti kulit bayi. Sisa lemak bayi sepertinya enggan meninggalkan wajah rupawan itu. Bibir mungilnya nampak merekah dan basah. Bibir sewarna buah plum matang yang sekan menjanjikan kenikmatan dan ciuman memabukkan yang tak akan pernah kalian lupakan.

Mata mungil bak buah almond dan mata kucing yang menggoda itu akan membuat kalian menelan ludah dengan susah payah jika kalian menatapnya secara langsung. Mata itu akan nampak menggemaskan dilain waktu dan akan membuat kalian mengerang akan hasrat di lain kesempatan. Mata sekelam malam itu jelas dosa terbesar yang dimiliki sang gadis kerena mata itu selalu menjanjikan kelamnya sebuah hasrat dan kepuasan hebat pada kalian semua. Hidung mungilnya nampak menggemaskan, belum lagi alis matanya yang nampak membingkai mata cantik itu dengan sempurna.

Kalau masalah tubuh kalian akan berdecak iri karena kesempurnaannya. Tubuh mungil itu padat berisi dengan semua lekuk yang berada sesuai dengan tempatnya. Dada yang tak telalu besar memang tapi bokong kencang itu jelas daya tarik tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Apa lagi jika ia sedang menunduk seperti sekarang ini. Dua bongkahan padat itu jelas nampak menggodan dan menjanjikan kenikmatan penuh dosa. Atau paha kencang dan mulus itu yang kalian inginkan. Seharusnya ia tak mengangkat tengannya setinggi itu sehingga kita tak bisa melihat betapa sempurnanya paha mulusnya dan betapa putihnya kulit di balik kemeja kebesaran itu.

Hei… apakah kalian melihat suatu yang aneh pada objek manis kita ini? Yang ada di tengah-tengah apitan kedua pahanya itu bukan belalaikan?. Ayolah.,.. jangan berlagak polos begitu… kalian pasti mengerti apa maksut dari kata belalai yang di katakan tadikan.

Ahahhaha… Sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Objek kita ini ternyata seorang PRIA. Diulang sekali lagi. Ia seorang PRIA kawan. Oh, bukan suatu kesalahan jika ada yang salah mendeskripsikan jenis kelaminnya. Salahkan saja wajah manis dan tubuh mungil berisinya itu. Kita akan menganggapnya gadis tomboy atau bahkan menyangkanya sengaja memangkas rambut sekelam malamnya dengan pendek jika melihat refleksinya secara langsung.

.

.

.

"kau sengaja menggodaku ya dengan berpakaian seperti itu?" suara baritone khas orang baru bangun tidur itu menyentak si mungil dan membuatnya memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah asal datangnya suara

Seorang pria luar biasa tampan yang hanya mengenakan bokser sebagai pakaiannya nampak bersandar malas pada dinding dapur. Wajah tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum nakal yang menggoda sehingga membuat si mungil balik menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda.

"kau menghinaku ya Lu?" suara bernada sing a song itu membuat sang pendatang baru mengernyit bingung"untuk apa aku susah-susah menggodamu jika isi otakmu itu selalu hal-hal berbau mesum" lanjut si mungil sembari mendengus sinis dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya yang secara otomatis membuat kemeja yang hanya sebatas lutut itu tertarik dengan ekstrim ke arah pahanya. Mengekspos kulit mulus itu dengan bebas dan membuat pria tampan bernama Luhan itu merasakan sentakan hasrat yang menggila

"salahkan saja tubuhmu itu sayang" kalimat bernada sambil lalu itu membuat tawa kecil yang menggoda memenuhi ruangan yang hanya di penuhi oleh dengungan lembut mesin pembuat kopi dan menghasilkan aroma lembut dan pekat pada kopi kental yang dihasilkan

"tubuhku ya. Bagian mana yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan ringan itu membuat seringai Luhan melebar dan makin menyamankan tubuhnya pada dinding. Matanya nampak awas memerhatikan gerakan sekecil apapun yang dilakukan sang kekasih mungilnya.

Matanya dapat menangkap kilau menggoda pada mata cantik yang selalu membuatnya tersesat itu. Belum lagi bibir mungil yang menampakkan senyum dikulum itu, bibir itu jelas menggoda dan membuatnya mengeram pelan saat lidah basah itu membuat bibir kissable itu mengilat oleh saliva

"mau ku sebutkan satu persatu?" salah satu alis Luhan terangkat tinggi dan bibirnya kembali menghadirkan senyum sensual yang membuat Minseok, kekasih Luhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tubuh langsing yang mulai terbentuk itu seketika berdiri tegak dan melangkah pelan ke arah Minseok yang nampak berdiri dengan santainya seolah tak menyadari kehadiran predator ganas yang mungkin saja akan memangsanya.

"tunggu dulu!" teriakan tiba-tiba itu menghentikan langkah Luhan dan membuat Luhan menatap kekasih mungilnya itu bingung, "tetap di situ. Biar aku sendiri yang memastikannya" dan dengan kesal Luhan menarik Kursi meja makan mereka dengan gemas.

Ayolah… ia harus kekantor dan waktunya jelas tak banyak untuk memainkan permainan tarik ulur dengan kekasih mungilnya itu. Akan ia pastikan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan jatah morning seksnya dengan cepat dan berutal. Ia jelas tau dengan pasti jika simungil ini berniat menggodanya. Lihat saja kelakuan Minseok saat ini yang dengan santainya berbalik memunggunginya dan mengangkat mangkuk kecil yang Luhan bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan mangkuk itu ada di sana, bukan itu masalah terbesarnya. Haruskah kekasih sexynya itu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan mendramatisir jika mangkuk itu dapat digapai oleh tangannya. Erangan bernada frustasi mulai terdengar saat Minseok menggerakkan bokong sexynya pelan.

"ada apa denganmu Lu?" pertanyaan santai tanpa rasa bersalah itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal dan berakhir dengan erangan keras ketika sang kekasih menggigit strowbery berlapis coklat yang lagi-lagi tak Luhan sadari keberadaannya karena terlalu terfokus pada bokong berisi Minseok dengan wajah menggoda seolah buah berwarna merah itu makanan ternikmat yang pernah Minseok makan. Bukan itu yang membuat Luhan frustasi tapi wajah menggoda Minseok yang seakan sedang mendapatkan orgasme lah yang membuat Luhan mulai gelisah dalam duduknya. Belum lagi cairan merah yang meleleh di sela bibir Minseok itu.

"apakah kau berniat mengajakku bermain-main?"

"tidak. Dan dari reaksimu itu dapat kusimpulkan bahwa kau menyukai ini" Minseok meremas kedua bongkahan pantatnya dengan kuat dan menghasilkan erangan nikmat yang membangunkan sesuatu ditengah paha Luhan secara perlahan"dan ini" Minseok membelai bibir basahnya dengan jemari lentik yang berujung masuk ke dalam mulut hangat Minseok. Wajah cantik itu nampak menggoda dengan mata setengah terpejam dan mulut yang sibuk melumuri kedua jarinya di dalam sana dengan saliva dan jilatan oleh lidah merah mudanya.

Ok, ini jelas siksaan untuk Luhan dan ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Matanya mengelam oleh hasrat, belum lagi tarikan nafasnya yang mulai memberat dan selangkangannya yang telah mengeras sekeras batu.

"tetap di sana Lu. Atau tidak sama sekali" teriakan kesal Luhan membuat Minseok mendelik tak suka dan di balas Luhan dengan menghempasan bokongnya pada kursinya.

Melihat sikap mengalah Luhan itu Minseok tersenyum layaknya anak kecil dan membuat Luhan menyumpah pelan. Si mungil ini jelas jelmaan Lucifer. Nampak innocent tapi luar biasa menyebalkan bagi Luhan yang nampak kesusahan menahan hasratnya.

"kupastikan akan membuatmu merengek dibawahku nyonya Lu" geram Luhan dengan mata menatap nyalang sosok Minseok yang sekarang menaikkan tubuhnya pada counter dapur dan tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"yayayaya… kau bisa melakukannya nanti. Sekarang biarkan aku menyenangkan diriku tuan Lu" tukasnya cepat dan membuka kedua pahanya dengan pelan, tangannya merangkak naik menuju pusat gairah tubuhnya. Jemari mungil itu membelai paha bagian dalamnya dengan belaian pelan yang nampak menggoda di mata Luhan, " kau suka apa yang tertutup di dalam sinikan Lu?" pertanyaan retoris itu membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dengan tak sabar.

Mata Minseok menatap Luhan sekilas dan beralih pada selangkangan Luhan yang mengembang sehingga membuat Minseok secara tak sadar menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering tanpa ia sadar bahwa kelakuannya itu membangunkan monster yang tertidur di dalam diri Luhan

Kesiap kuat Minseok terdengar saat dengan cepat Luhan merengkuh pinggang kecilnya erat dan melesakkan kepala bersurai hitam itu pada perpotongan leher jenjang Minseok. Rasa basah dan dingin yang di hasilkan lidah Luhan pada kulit lehernya membuat tubuh Minseok meremang dan menghasilkan desahan pelan yang membuat Luhan makin semangat membasahi leher mulus itu dengan saliva

Kecupan-kecupan selembut sayap kupu-kupu Luhan berikan pada leher jenjang yang sekarang terekspos bebas karena Minseok memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, memberi Luhan akses secara suka rela

"kau tau… kau akan selalu membangkitkan hasratku karena kemeja sialan yang kau kenakan ini babe" desisi Luhan di sela kegiatannya mengecupi leher Minseok dan menghasilkan geraman pelan pada tenggorokan Minseok." Dan aku jelas tahu kau sengaja mengunakannya pagi ini" Luhan dengan kuat menghisap kulit Leher Minseok dan menghasilkan desahan kuat dari bibir mungil Minseok yang terbuka begitu Luhan menghisap lehernya dengan tak sabar

"eugh" lenguhan Minseok lalu ia balik memeluk leher sang rusa dan memulai ciuman yang lebih menuntut, ia butuh merasakan bibir Luhan di bibirnya dan menghasilkan erangan tertahan kerena kesibukan Luhan menginvasi bibir dan mulutnya

Minseok bahkan tersedak saliva entah miliknya atau milik Luhan yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan deras bahkan sebagian nampak mengalir keluar dari celah bibirnya dan menuruni lehernya yang tak lagi bersih karena banyaknya kiss mark yang di tinggalkan Luhan pada kulit porselennya. Bibir Minseok bahkan sedikit nyeri dan sepertinya lecet karena ciuman tak sabar yang Luhan lakukan. Belum lagi gigi Luhan yang sesekali menggigiti bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian di sela lumatannya

di sela ciuman basah itu tangan Luhan tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menyelusup ke dalam kemeja putih yang merupakan baju satu- satunya yang dipakai minseok untuk menutupi tubuh berisinya. Tangan Luhan mencubit dan memilin tonjolan yg sudah menegang karna nafsu itu dengan tak sabar dan sedikit kasar. Ingat, ia bernat menyiksa Minseok dengan seks yang kasar dan cepat. Pekik sakit bercampur nikmat keluar dari bibir bengkak Minseok. Nipplenya luar biasa sensitive dan Luhan dengan santainya memperlakukan kedua nipplenya dengan kasar.

Minseok yang merasa gelisah akan gairah menggerakkan tungkai kakinya pelan untuk menyamankan posisi duduknya dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh selangkangan Luhan yang nampak menggembung.

"eught…" desisi Luhan pelan dan menggigit bibir Minseok sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya

"ups… tak sengaja" kata Minseok sembari tersenyum menggoda. Kalimat yang sangat tak sinkorn sekali karena sekarang lututnya dengan tempo pelan menggesek selangkangan Luhan secara teratur. Membuat Luhan sejenak membatu dan menarik surai hitam Minseok pelan,"dia makin keras Lu…" ujar Minseok dengan mata berbinar senang layaknya anak kecil ketika menatap selangkangan Luhan yang jelas tak terselamatkan lagi dari hasrat liarnya.

Luhan mengerang pelan melihat wajah innocent kekasihnya itu. Minseok jelas menikmati kegiatannya menggesek selangkangan Luhan yang masih tertutup bokser dan tangan dengan jemari-jemari mungil itu tanpa ragu menepuk selangkangan Luhan dengan keras sehingga menghadirkan kesiap nikmat dan juga sakit dari bibir Luhan.

Merasa waktunya makin sedikit Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mari bermain seksnya dengan Minseok. Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Minseok dari kegiatannya menggoda selangkangannya dengan cara mencium Minseok dengan ciuman kuat dan tak sabaran yang jelas sekali menarik perhatian Minseok pada bibir Luhan sehingga membuat Minseok melupakan benda keras di bawah sana. Secara perlahan dan pasti Luhan mengangkat tungkai Minseok dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya, membawa tubuh kecil dalam gendongannya tampa melepas tautan bibir mereka menuju meja makan.

"mari menikmati makanan pembuka" ujar Luhan sambil merobek kemeja putih yg digunakan Minseok lalu membuangnya sembarangan sebelum kepalanya merangkak turun secara perlahan pada tubuh Minseok yang saat ini menegang karena hasrat.

"agrh Luuh" erangan dan desahan Minseok mendominasi ruang makan yg tadinya sunyi,

Jemari Minseok meremas surai hitam Luhan sedikit kasar untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang datang secara bertubi-tubi pada tubuhnya karena Luhan mencium dan meninggalkan tanda keunguan diseluruh tubuhnya. Sepertinya Luhan menikmati kegiatan nya itu, terbukti dengan tubuh Minseok yang tadinya bersih mulus itu kini mulai dipenuhi bercak keunguan yang nampak jelas dan seringai puas terpatri pada wajah tampan Luhan melihat hasil pekerjaannya itu

"kau suka baby ? Kau akan menerima yang lebih dari ini" ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatan menyusu(?) di niple kiri Minseok dan tangn kirinya memilin niple kanan Minseok sedangkan tangan kanannya berkerja mengelus kejantanan Minseok dan sesekali meremasnya dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan teriakan pelan dari Minseok.

"aahh luuhan aahh cep nyah pat aahh masukan argh aahh" ucap Minseok yang sudah tidak tahan

"tidak sekarang baby , ah tunggu sebentar ne aku akan mengambil sesuatu"kata Luhan sambil berjalan menuju lemari es meninggalkan Minseok yang masih setia berbaring diatas meja makan dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

Tak sampai 5 menit luhan kembali membawa 2 potong roti tawar dan 1 pisang jumbo beku yang sudah di kupas tentunya. Membuat kerutan di kening Minseok makin menjadi. Untuk apa Luhan membawa benda-benda itu?

"tahan sebentar ne" Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir minseok lalu. . . BLESS

"aahhkk apa yang kau lakukan aaahh" desahan Minseok keluar begitu saja saat pisang jumbo beku yang tidak sejumbo junior Luhan masuk kedalam holenya. Rasanya aneh dan membuat perut Minseok sedikit mual.

Ada rasa dingin dan nikmat karena es yang menempel di pisang itu menggesek dinding holenya. Minseok tahu Luhan gila tapi ia bahkan tak pernah menyangka Luhan akan melakukan hal aneh seperti sekarang ini. Pisang. Demi Tuhan. Entah muncul dari mana ide gila Luhan ini dan entah kapan rusa ini membekukan pisang sialan yang sekarang mengbok-obok rektumnya dengan berutal.

"aahh Luhaan aaahh faster aahh" desahan Minseok tak bisa ditahan karna sensasi dari pargerakan in out pisang jumbo beku tadi.

"ah kenapa cepat sekali mencair" ujar Luhan sambil menunjukan ekspresi kecewa tapi detik berikutnya menampilkan seringai yang membuat minseok yg melihatnyat ingin kabur. Luhan memcabut pisang jumbo itu lalu

JLEB

"AAGRH!" pekikan dan teriakan memilukan itu terlontar dari bibir Minseok yang terbuka. Matanya membeliak lebar dan berair. Luhan melesatkan pisangnya yang benar- benar jumbo dan bertenaga. Sepertinya Luhan benar-benar berniat membalas kelaukan menggoda Minseok tadi. Minseok bahkan tak sadar kapan Luhan mulai menurunkan boxsernya dan tak menyangka Luhan akan memasukinya dalam sekali sentak.

"aaahh baby eugh kauh aaa selalu eemm sangat aahh sempit" racau Luhan sambil mempercepat gerakan in out nya di hole super ketat milik Minseok. Ia bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk membiarkan Minseok beradaptasi dengan benda besar yang baru saja memasuki rectum Minseok dengan cepat itu. Ringisan Minseok menggema dan lambat laun berubah menjadi desahan nikmat. Ya, mereka memang terbiasa melakukan seks cepat dan kasar jadi tak perlu waktu lama bagi Minseok untuk menyesuaikan diri akan kehadiran Luhan di dalam tubuhnya.

"aaahhh hanie nyah kau aahh sangat ber aaahh tenagah. Ya honey in there ! Faster pleace! Aaahh" desah Minseok yang titik kenikmatannya telah ditemukan Luhan dan disodok bertubi- tubi oleh pisang jumbo Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir kucing yang sudah menjadi candu baginya, tak lupa tangan kirinya memilin dan mencubiti niple minseok sedangkan tangan kanannya menservis kejantanan Minseok tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menyodok hole Minseok.

"eemmm aahhh eemm" desahan keluar dari ciuman basah berbumbu saliva yang mengalir di leher putih mulus Minseok menambah kesan seksi dan semakin menaikan nafsu Luhan.

SRET!

Luhan membalikan tubuh Minseok sehingga membelakanginya tanpa susah-susah melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat keduanya mengerang keras karena sensai nikmat yang mereka rasakan. Luhan merasa hole Minseok memijat kejantanannya dengan kuat sedangkan Minseok merasakan nikmat karena rektumnya serasa di gesek dengan cepat

"ouuhh yah honey terush aaahh" desahan Minseok semakin menjadi- jadi karena dalam posisi seperti ini membuat junior jumbo Luhan semakin dalam menyodok hole minseok dan membuat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan keras secara berulang-ulang. Tak beberapa lama mereka merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar

"aaahhh honey i aaahh wanna chuumn eggmm" ujar Minseok disela desahannya. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran meja dengan erat. Kakinya lemas karena hasrat

"together baby aaahh" Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan menyodok hole dan memijat junior Minseok dengan tangan kirinya. Kenikmatan bertubi-tubi itu membuat Minseok makin mencengkram meja dengan erat

"aaahhh LUUHHAANN!" teriak Minseok dengan keras. Kepalanya terdongak secara sepontan dan mulutnya terbuka kecil dengan wajah paling menggoda yang pernah ada. Tatapannya memburam dan penuh akan nikmat yang luar biasa memuaskan

"MINSEOK! eugh" Luhan membenamkan juniornya sedalam mungkin dan mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat ketika gelombang orgasme mendatanginya. Geraman liar tertahan Luhan menggema dan Luhan mengeluarkan cairan putih lengket di dalam hole Minseok, sedangkan cairan Minseok tumpah di atas roti yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegang Luhan untuk menampung cairan Minseok. Nafas keduanya memburu kuat dan kasar

.

.

.

Seketika itu juga Minseok ambruk tapi untung di tahan oleh Luhan dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi . Luhan kembali mengambil roti yang belepotan cairan Minseok lalu menaruh pisang jumbo yang tadi untuk menyodok hole Minseok kemudian menaruh roti yang satu diatasnya lalu memakannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"kau jorok tuan rusa!" bentak minseok yang melihat Luhan memakan sandwich pisang jumbo itu dengan tatapan jijiknya.

Demi Tuhan, Minseok itu terkenal dengan clean freaknya dan kekasihnya itu dengan santainya melahap makanan yang jelas sangat tak higienis bagi Minseok itu. Tapi tiba- tiba saat tinggal setengah Luhan menyodorkan kedepan mulut Minseok. Wajah Minseok mengernyit tak suka dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sandwich termenjijikan baginya itu. Terlebih lagi cairannyalah pelengkap dari sandwich yang sekarang berada di depan wajahnya itu

"kau harus coba baby"

"aku tidak mau!" jawab Minseok ketus

"makan atau aku tidak akan berhenti memakanmu 3 hari 3 malam!"acam Luhan yang berhasil membuat Minseok tersentak dengan mata membelalak tak percaya pada Luhan. Tatapan tegas Luhan membuatnya menelan ludah kelu. Dengan seketika Minseok takluk dan akhirnya memakan sandwich pisang jumbo buatan Luhan hingga habis. Minseok rasanya ingin menangis sekarang, Luhan benar-benar gila

"enak kan. Ah aku harus cepat mandi jika tak ingin terlambat bekerja , aku akan pulang cepat malam ini" CHU Luhan memngecup kilat bibir mungil Minseok yang nampak membengkak karena ciuman ganas Luhan selama mereka bercinta tadi"dan siapkan holemu untuk nanti malam " bisik Luhan lalu berlari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Minseok yang meratapi nasibnya. Sepertinya holenya akan mejadi korban Luhan kembali. Selamat datang jalan mengangkang selama seminggu.

.

.

.

.

END!

Mampus.

Ketawa miris buat ni ff. ega gila bngt dah buat NCnya. Bunuh aku sekarang. Aku tidak polos lagi.,.. hue,… semuanya gara2 mama ega.

Gmn2,..? klo kurang hot baca deket kompor atau api unggun aja pasti dijamin bakal hot dah., klo masih kurang hot juga silahkan pergi ke gurun pasir. dijamin dah pasti panas..muehehhehe

Adakah yg mendadak anti untuk makan-makanan tertentu?

Jangan salahin aku cs dari awal aku bilang klo ff ini tak baik untuk selera makan tertentu.

Baiklah aku kabur dulu. Tak mau bertanggung jawab untuk efek dr ff ini buat reader2 terjitah. Bye….

Kecup basah buat yg udah pada baca


	2. Chapter 2

LUNCH

Author : aku n ega

Cast: Luhan, Minseok, D.O, n Chanyeol nyempil kayak upil :P

Rated : M

Genre : ya gitu deh pokoknya, nentuin sendiri aja ya…*lambai-lambai BH Minseok

Warning : YAOI, bahasa campur aduk, anak kecil jangan baca, typos yang jelas selalu nyempil di ffku(ngenes bangetlh), sediain ember mbk broh… takut muntah pas baca NCnya, ga tanggung klo trauma dengan jenis makanan tertentu _

.

.

.

Tuk,,,tuk,,,tuk… ketukan teratur yang di hasilkan oleh benturan teratur antara meja dan kuku-kuku terwat milik seorang namja itu mengisi keheningan ruang tamu luas apartemen yang nampak lengang.

Namja manis itu menatap secara bergantian sejumlah brosur pariwisata dan i-phonenya yang tergeletak di samping brosur-brosur pariwisata yang memenuhi meja di depannya. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang selalu nampak basah dengan pelan. Ragu tapi juga antusias. Tangannya menggapai i-phone itu dan menimangnya santai, jemari lentiknya menscroll daftar kontaknya dengan cepat dan teratur. Matanya menatap satu nama dan keningnya sedikit berkerut tanda ia sedang menimbang akan menelpon atau tidak dan akhirnya berdecak pelan sembari menekan tanda berwarna hijau pada smartphonenya itu.

Dengan sabar di tunggunya telpon itu tersambung dan senyumnya merekah ketika sapaan di seberang sana terdengar.

"ayo berlibur!" satu kalimat singkat dan menghasilkan pekik senang dari yang di telpon

"kau setuju hyung?" Kyungsoo, adik dari Kim Minseok itu berseru dengan semangat sehingga membuat Minseok menjauhkan i-phonenya sejenak sebelum menempelkannya kembali ke telinganya

"emmm, aku juga sudah lama tak berlibur Soo" Minseok menggenggam salah satu brosur dan membolak-balik brosur itu dengan wajah berseri

"ah… aku mencintaimu hyung!" teriakan lagi dan kali ini Minseok mengerang kesal, ayolah… teriakan adiknya itu sangat cempreng dan memekakkan telinga

"bisahkah kau tidak berteriak. Telingaku sakit mendengarnya" protesan beserta gerutuan itu membuat Kyungsoo meringis bersalah

"ahahha… ma'af hyung. Aku terlalu senang. Kitakan sudah lama tidak liburan bersama. Salahkan saja rusa posesive mu itu" Kyungsoo merajuk manja pada sang kakak yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas

Enak saja adiknya itu menyalahkan suami mesumnya. Bukannya suami sang adik pun tak kalah possessivenya dengan suami Minseok. Ya, Luhan memang luar biasa possessive. Itulah yang membuat Minseok sedari tadi gusar.

"berkacalah Soo. Suamimupun tak kalah posessivenya dengan suami tampanku" ok, Minseok mulai OOC. Jangan sampai Luhan mendengarnya memuji rusa mesumnya itu. Bisa-bisa Luhan besar kepala dan makin possessive.

"hueks… tampan.. kau pasti bercanda. Rusamu itu menyebalkan hyung. Hobi sekali memonopolimu" gerutuan itu membuat Minseok terkikik geli

Luhannya memang suka sekali menggoda sang adik dan akan berdebat sengit jika mereka berdua bertemu. Apalagi masalah perdebatan mereka jika bukan memperebutkan Minseok. Luhan akan menempel erat pada Minseok jika Kyungsso berkunjung dan Kyungsoo akan berusaha menyingkirkan Luhan dari kakaknya barang sejenak. Bagi Luhan, Kyungsoo itu racun untuk Minseok. Bagi Kyungsoo, Luhan itu rantai dan borgol untuk kakaknya.

Luhan berfikir bahwa Kyungsoo akan mengajak Minseok melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar jika berhubungan dengan adiknya yang menurut Luhan berotak criminal tingkat dewa, sedangkan bagi Kyungsoo, Luhan itu perebut sang kakak yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan waktu berkualitasnya bersama sang kakak. Padahal itu hanya kegilaan keduanya saja. Pada kenyataannya, Minseok akan selalu ada kapan saja kedua orang yang di cintainya itu membutuhkannya.

"berhenti mengata-ngatai suamiku. Seperti yoda berisik itu tidak sama gilanya dengan Luhan." Minseok menatap i-phonenya itu kesal seakan itu sang adik

"ok, suami kita sama-sama gila" tawa geli Kyungsoo terdengar dan membuat Minseok ikut tertarik untuk tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

"masalahnya Soo, aku tak yakin dua orang gila itu akan mengizinkan kita berlibur" ujar Minseok dengan desahan berlebihan, sepertinya sikap berlebihan Luhan sudah menular kepada Minseok

"kau benar hyung…" Kyungsoopun mendesah berat seperti sang kakak, bahkan bibirnya sudah mencebik kesal.

Pupus sudah harapannya untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kakak. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mendapatkan izin dari suami mereka jika itu berarti berjauhan dari kedua kakak beradik ini selama seminggu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan perlahan tapi pasti seringai menyeramkan mulai terpartri di bibir keduanya. Ok, mungkin seringai kejam hanya ada di bibir Kyungsoo. Minseok jelas tidak memiliki otak sekriminal adiknya, tapi membujuk Luhan dengan cara tak biasa mungkin bisa di coba.

"hyung… kau juga berfikiran sepertikukan..?" nada bertanya dengan sedikit nada geli dan tawa nakal itu membuat Minseok tertawa pelan.

"kalau cara biasa tidak bisa maka…" kalimat menggantung Minseok membuat seringai Kyungsoo makin melebar

'kita pakai jalan tengah" lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria layaknya anak kecil. Tapi jangan coba-coba membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya kalau kalian tidak ingin bergidik ngeri.

Mungkin Luhan benar. Membiarkan Minseok berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Lihat saja senyum penuh seringai pada bibir Minseok setelah memutus telfonnya dan sang adik itu. Belum lagi matanya yang berkilat-kilat penuh tekat dan tawa nista yang keluar dari bibir Minseok

"ah…. Aku tak sabar menunggu besok" dendang Minseok dengan nada senang dan berderap masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Luhan mengernyit bingung melihat setumpuk makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan di depannya. Ini hanya sarapan dan kenapa Minseok menyiapkan setumpuk makanan yang mungkin tak akan tersentuh sama sekali itu. Sedangkan sang pelaku sendiri nampak sibuk mengaduk secangkir kopi di dekat counter dapur sembari berdendang pelan.

"sepertinya kau sedang senang baobei?" Luhan meneguk kopi paginya dengan mata tertuju pada sosok mungil yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya

"kau mencintaikukan Lu?" pertanyaan sambil lalu yang membuat Luhan makin curiga dengan kelakuan istrinya itu

"langsung saja Minseokie, tak usah bersikap semanis ini" mendengar perkataan cuek Luhan, Minseok mencebik kesal dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan serampangan di depan Luhan

"aku ingin berlibur Lu…" rengekan yang jelas sekali tak sesuai dengan sifat dingin Minseok

"ok, aku akan kosongkan waktu ku" tapi hanya gelengan yang Luhan dapatkan dari Minseok sehingga membuat Luhan menatap Minseok bingung

"aku tidak bilang jika aku mau berlibur denganmu deer"

"lalu dengan siapa..?" mata Luhan menyipit curiga dan matanya menatap tajam Minseok yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"dengan Kyungsoo"

"tidak!" satu kalimat tegas yang membuat Minseok menegang dan menatap Luhan tak percaya

"kenapa tidak?!. Ayolah Lu… ini Kyungsoo. Bukan Kris, Sehun, N ataupun siapapun itu. Ini adikku sendiri" protes Minseok sembari mengekor Luhan ke ruang tamu

"karena ini Kyungsoo makanya aku tidak mengizinkanmu sayang" Luhan menatap Minseok dari arah pintu apartemen mereka dan berlalu dari hadapan Minseok yang berdiri kaku di dekat pemisah ruang tengah dan ruang tamu

"sialan. Benar-benar cari mati rusa gila itu. Terpaksa memakai cara satunya"

.

.

.

Minseok melangkah pasti memasuki gedung perkantoran megah di depannya. Di tangannya terdapat sekeranjang makanan yang ia siapkan khusus untuk sang suami menyebalkannya. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa ia mau repot-repot membawa makanan untuk Luhan padahal di kantor itu ada restoran, maka jawabannya masih berhubungan dengan izin berliburnya dan Kyungsoo.

Minseok tidak peduli dengan apa yang adiknya lakukan pada yoda kelebihan kalsium agar memperoleh izin dari sang suami. Yang harus Minseok lakukan sekarang adalah membujuk Luhan, bahkan jika perlu menyogok Luhan agar diizinkan pergi.

Melihat nyonya/tuan entahlah, apa kata yang tepat bagi Minseok karena setatusnya sebagai istri/suami dari atasan mereka membuat pegawai Luhan sibuk menyapa dan membungkuk pada pria mungil nan menggemaskan yang sekarang nampak sibuk menahan keranjang makanan di tangannya dan membalas sapaan para pegawai suaminya itu.

Minseok menatap angka-angka yang tertera pada lift yang sedang dinaikinya dan mendesah pelan sembari memantapkan hatinya.

"ini cara terakhir Minseok dan harus berhasil" ujarnya sembari menatap pintu lift dengan penuh tekat

Begitu pintu besi di depannya terbuka, sosok itu dengan cepat melangkah ke arah ruangan Luhan dan menyapa sekertaris Luhan ramah. Sekertaris sekaligus sepupu Luhan itu menyambutnya dengan pelukan sayang dan membukakan pintu untuknya ketika ia masuk.

"ya, aku mau berkasnya sampai padaku paling telat besok. Pastikan bagian keuangan telah menyediakan dananya" Luhan nampak memunggungi Minseok dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran saat melihat refleksi Minseok pada kaca besar di depannya. Tumben sekali istrinya itu mau menemuinya di kantor

Istrinya itu nampak menggemaskan dengan sweeter berwarna biru muda dan keranjang di tangannya. Minseok nampak seperti si tudung merah dan ia serigalanya. Dengan cepat di putuskannya obrolan dengan bagian personalia dan menatap Minseok secara menyeluruh. Seringai mulai terbentuk di bibirnya dan membuat Minseok mendengus pelan

Luhan berjalan cepat ke arah pintunya dan memastikan pada sekertarisnya untuk tidak di ganggu selama Minseok berada di ruangannya. Setelah memastikan sekertarisnya mengiyakan perkataannya pria tampan itu segera menutup dan mengunci pintu ruangannya

"aku membawakanmu makan siang" Minseok menatap Luhan yang sudah mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman pada meja kerjanya

"tumben sekali" nada menggoda pada suara Luhan hanya ditanggapi dengan kendikan bahu oleh Minseok dan meletakkan keranjang yang ia bawa pada meja kerja Luhan. Tangannya dengan cekatan memindahkan semua berkas penting sang suami dan mengeluarkan tempat-tempat berisi makanannya

"kau terbiasa melupakan makan siangmu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membawakanmu makan siang. Sudah lama aku tidak menemanimu makan siang" Minseok meletakkan kotak bento di depan Luhan dan di ambil Luhan dengan antusias

Terlebih lagi ketika Minseok membuka setiap tutup kotak makanan di depannya. Luhan makin semangat untuk makan. Semuanya makanan kesukaan Luhan. Dengan semangat di makannya semua makanan itu dan sekali-sekali mereka terlibat obrolan singkat

"XiaoLu.." oh… Luhan benci jika Minseok mulai memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Terlebih lagi jika istrinya itu mulai merengek

"kau pasti masih berharap aku mengizinkanmu berlibur dengan setan kecil itukan?" Luhan melirik Minseok yang duduk di depannya dan dibalas Minseok dengan anggukan, "tidak Seokiie…"

" ayo lah lu-ge hanya 1 minggu" rengek Minseok

"tidak, 1 minggu terasa 7 tahun baby. Terlebih lagi kau pergi dengan Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan acuh karena masih fokus pada masakan rumah buatan Minseok, masakan Minseok memang jjang mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi dengan Kyungsoo?" rengek Minseok

"karena adikmu itu gila. Aku tak bisa membayangkan hal nakal apa yang akan kalian lakukan selama liburan tanpa aku dan Chanyeol" skak mat. Minseok meringis kecil mendengarnya.

"tidak ada cara lain " guman Minseok sembari mendesah lelah lalu beranjak menuju tempat duduk Luhan, sepertinya masakan buatan Minseok mengalihkan dunia seorang Luhan.

"Lu…" panggil Miseok dengan sedikit desahan dan sentuhan sambil lalu pada lengan Luhan

"hem.." respon Luhan acuh. Ayolah… ia sedang makan jika kalian lupa. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menanggapi sentuhan Minseok pada tubuhnya

Minseok melancarkan aksinya meraba dada bidang Luhan dan menjilati telinga Luhan bahkan menggigit kecil telinga Luhan. Telinga salah satu spot sensitive Luhan dan dengan sedikit sentuhan saja Luhan akan langsung turn on. Sumpit yang sedang di pegangnya seketika terjatuh dan tubuhnya meremang

"eugh baby kau berani eoh"

SRET, 1 tarikan dan Minseok jatuh di pangkuan Luhan

"tentu saja aku berani rusa lia, eeemmmpptt" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya bibir seksi Minseok telah disambar dengan ciuman ganas rusa liar di depannya 

SRET, CLEK

"ya! Baby apa yang kau lakukan eoh! Darimana kau mendapatkan borgol ini!"Luhan menatap horor namja mungil di pangkuannya yg telah memborgol tangannya ke belakang kursi 

"diam dan nikmati saja" kata Minseok sambil tersenyum evil yang iya pinjam dari sang appa

"ah aku lapar" desahan Minseok membuat sesuatu di celana Luhan mengembung. Ingat segalanya yang ada pada minseok selalu membuatnya tegang.

Perlahan Minseok mengambil pisang mungil lalu melumatnya setengah dan menyodorkan kepada Luhan, tanpa menunggu lama Luhan menyambar pisang itu dan melumatnya(entah kenapa selalu ada pisang di ncnya ega)

"eugh" lenguhan Minseok menggema di seluruh ruangan derektur Luhan.

Ciuman mereka makin ganas setelah pisang itu habis dari mulut mereka. perlahan kepala Luhan turun ke leher putih mulus Minseok dan memberikan bercak-bercak ungu yang kontras dengan kulit Minseok, sedangkan tangan jahil Minseok membuka semua pakaian Luhan sampai naked total atau tidak, karena tangan Luhan yang terborgol itu jelas menahan kemeja Luhan yang menggantung bebas di lengannya. Minseok membuka semua pakaiannya dengan gerakan seerotis mungkin.

Minseok mulai menciumi dada bidang Luhan sedangkan Luhan sudah mengigit niple minseok. Perlahan Minseok menjambak rambut Luhan dan menarik kepala Luhan ke belakang yang mendapat erangan tak suka dari sang empunya karna kegiatannya terganggu

"ah sebentar" Minseok mengeluarkan es batu dari keranjang ajaibnya lalu menggigit ujung es batu tersebut dan perlahan mendekati junior Luhan

"aaahh nnnggghhh" lenguhan Luhan ketika es batu itu menyentuh kepala juniornya "oohh baby ssshhh kauh pintar oouuhh" sensasi dingin itu menimbulkan kenikmatan tersendiri setelah es batu tersebut meleleh di mulut Minseok dan memberikan kesan basah dan dingin pada junior Luhan yang sibuk di kulum Minseok.

Merasa cukup lama bermain di bawah sana Minseok melepaskan kulumannya dan naik kepangkuan Luhan. Minseok membuka ke dua pahanya sehingga mengangkang lebar dan menghadap Luhan. Lubang berwarna merah muda itu nampak berkedut pelan dan mulai basah. Ok, sepertinya Minseok sudah terangsang hebat sehingga dengan cepat ia mengalungkan tangannya kirinya ke Leher luhan dan tangan kanannya menuntun junior Luhan menuju rektumnya dan menggesekkan benda tumpul itu pelan pada lubang mungil itu. Desahan nikmat meluncur keluar dari bibir keduanya. Luhan frustasi dengan sikap Minseok yang terkesan main-main dan Minseok yang melihat kegusaran Luhan segera melesatkan junior Luhan ke holenya

"eeuugh"erangan Minseok dan Luhan bersamaan ketika junior besar Luhan masuk seutuhnya ke dalam hole sempit Minseok.

Rektumnya terasa penuh dan panas. Beruntung lubang sempit itu tidak robek dan berdarah. perlahan namun pasti Minseok menaik dan menurunkan tubuhnya membuat junior Luhan terasa masuk makin dalam dan menubruk prostat Minseok

"aaahhh eemmm sangat penuhh aaahh" desahan Minseok disela kegiatannya diatas tubuh Luhan

"kauh harush aaahh lihat baby bagaimana aaahh hole sempith muh memakan juniorku" racau Luhan di sela kegiatannya menikmati pergerakan Minseok di atasnya dan Minseok semakin bersemangat menaik turunkan tubuhnya setelah memdengar dirty talk Luhan

"aaahh lepaskan borgolnya sayang supaya aku dapat memporak porandakan lubang surgamu yang lapar eugh"

"annih aahh sebeluh eemm aahh akuh keluar" Minseok menambah gerakannya ketika dirasa sesuatu diperutnya akan melesat keluar

"aaahh akuh aaahh... Luhhaaann!"

CLEK, BRAK

Setelah borgol terlepas Luhan langsung mengangkat minseok dan merebahkan tubuh Minseok di samping keranjang. Peduli setan dengan wadah makanan yang berjatuhan dan mengotori lantai kantornya

"wow kau membawa ini baby?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelurkan wadah es krim dari dalam keranjang

"hah aku sedang ingin makan es krim hah"jawab minseok yang masih terengah- engah tak berdaya di atas meja kerja Luhan.

Luhan memasukan 3 jarinya ke dalam wadah es krim dan mengambil es krim itu dengan 3 jarinya lalu "aargh" erangan Minseok ketika 3 jari Luhan yg belepotan es krim langsung melesat masuk ke hole ketat Minseok. Lagi-lagi kegiatan gila yang membuat Minseok menjadi korban eksperimen gila Luhan terhadap makanan

"ouhh holemu menghisap jariku baby " ucap Luhan sambil memaju mundurkan jari nya yang tertanam di hole Minseok , sedangkan tangan kirinya mengambil kotak es krim dan perlahan menumpahkan isinya dan meratakan ke badan Minseok "sstt aaahh kauh aahh masukan Luh puaskan lubang laparkuh oouhh" racau Minseok yang merasakan kenikmatan yg muncul dari holenya dan sensasi dingin di badannya

"tidak sekarang baby" ucap Luhan disela-sela kegiatannya menjilati es krim di tubuh Minseok, mulai dari niple kanan mengulumnya sebentar lalu pindah ke niple kiri dan tak lupa juga mengulumnya .

Setelah puas Luhan perlahan turun ke pusar Minseok lalu melakukan gerakan memutari pusar itu hingga membuat Minseok menggelinjang kegelian. Setelah pusar kini Luhan beralih ke junior Minseok memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"aaahhh luhan aaahh" Minseok hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut Luhan, menyalurkan kenikmatannya karna sekarang Luhan telah mengulum twinsballnya.  
Luhan mencabut 3 jarinya di hole Minseok dan mejilatnya

"manis" kata Luhan dengan seringaian muncul di wajah cantik(?)nya , melihat hole merah Minseok yg berkedut-kedut, Luhan tak tahan dan langsung mengecup dan menghisap sisa es krim yang masih meleleh di hole merah Minseok .

SRET,

Luhan membalikan tubuh Minseok sehingga sekarang menungging dan berpegangan pada pinggiran meja

BLESS

"ARGH! kenapah kau selaluh kasar aaahh"

"sstt kau yang terlalu menggoda baby aaahh" desahan Luhan disela kegiatannya menyodok lubang surga Minseok dan tangan kanan yg memanjakan junior Minseok sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas bokong berisi kesukaannya.

"aaahhh jadih boleh nyaahh akuh pergih aaahh dengan sstt Kyungsoo aaahh"tanya Minseok disertai oleh desahan akibat permainan mereka yang makin berutal

"aaahh yah tentu sstt" jawab Luhan tanpa sadar karna otaknya dipenuhi nafsu

BRAK

Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan kebelakang sekuat tenaga hingga sekarang posisinya Luhan duduk dikursinya dan Minseok tiba-tiba itu jelas membuat junior Luhan makin melesak masuk kedalam hole Minseok sehingga menghasilkan geraman nikmat dari keduanya. Dengan cepat Minseok menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan tangan kiri Luhan beralih kepinggang Minseok untuk membantu gerakan Minseok. Luhan juga ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Minseok. Jika Minseok turun maka Luhan akan memajukan tubuhnya sehingga juniornya makin dalam masuk kedalam rectum Minseok. Ught… nikmatnya jelas berkali-kali lipat bagi keduanya.

"aaahhh Lu aku ingin aaahh keluar oouuhh"

"bersama baby eemm" Luhan mempercepat gerakannya membantu Minseok menarik turunkan tubuhnya , tak lama junior Luhan yang menumbuk prostat Minseok mulai berkedut kedut.

"LUUUHHHAAAANN/ MINSEOK eemm".

CROT, seketika ruangan itu menjadi senyap. Hanya terdengar tarikan nafas yang tak teratur dari keduanya dan setelah menikmati badai kenikmatan, Minseok bangkit.

Minseok berjalan terseok-seok memunguti bajunya yang berserakan. Memakai pakaiannya dengan tergesa dan mengacuhkan rasa lengket tak nyaman pada tubuhnya. Ia bisa mandi nanti. Setelah memakai semua pakaiannya Minseok menatap Luhan sambil menampilkan seringai evil yang masih juga ia pinjam dari sang appa.

"aku berangkat sekarang ne"

"berangkat? Berangkat kemana baby?" tanya Luhan bingung

"tentu saja ke jeju selama 1 minggu bersama adik kesayanganku Kyungsoo hanie"

"tap-"

"kau sudah mengijinkannya tadi" Minseok mengambil handphonenya lalu memutar rekaman yang diambilnya tadi saat Luhan sudah buta akan nafsu sehingga tidak sadar dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Minseok

"aaahhh jadih boleh nyaahh akuh pergih aaahh dengan sstt kyungsoo aaahh"

"aaahh yah tentu sstt"

KLIK 

Luhan yang mendengarnya menatap tidak percaya kepada pujaan hatinya 

"jadi kau-"

"iya aku menjebakmu dan disaat aku berada disana jangan menggangguku dengan sifat posesifmu atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah malam selama 1 bulan. Aku yakin Lu junior akan karatan bila tidak diservis oleh hole ketatku" ujar Minseok sambil menyentil junior luhan

"aku menjemput Kyungsoo dulu ne " ucap Minseok berjalan keluar ruangan setelah mengecup singkat bibir Luhan yang masih tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"hah kenapa aku bisa mencintai keturunan evil seperti dia aits Lu junior kurasa kita tidak akan mendapatkan jatah selama seminggu , tapi bukankah yoda bodoh itu juga sendirian kurasa kita-"

drrr ddrrr, suara handphone menandakan 1 pesan masuk mengakhiri dirty talk dan fantasi liar Luhan

from: my honey baby baozi

"jangan coba macam-macam , aku sudah menyiapkan mata-mata saat aku berlibur nanti jadi jangan berharap pergi ke club malam dan melihat penari- penari jalang itu bersama yoda bodoh atau kau akan tidak mendapat jatah malam selama 1 tahun aku bersumpah Lu junior benar- benar akan berkarat ! "

"sial ini pasti ide burung hantu evil itu, kubunuh kau Kim Kyungsoo!"

-other place-

"uhuk uhuk"

"kau tak apa changi" tanya namja tiang bertelinga panjang

"gwenchana changi , aku rasa seseorang membicarakan aku" jawab namja mungil bermata lebar

"hahaha sudah lah ayo kita makan lagi, eugh aww" erang Chanyeol sambil memegangi

kepalanya yang tiba- tiba pusing

"kau tak apa changi" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir

BRAK 

Tak lama Chanyeol jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai menggantikan raut wajah khawatir tadi

Ddddrrrrr ddddrrrrrr

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya yang begetar dan menampilkan "baozi hyung calling" di layarnya segera ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"kau sudah siap Soo?"

"ne hyung, si yoda bodoh juga sudah tak sadarkan diri karena obat tidur yang sudah ku campurkan di makanannya tadi"

"bagus aku sudah sampai di depan cepat keluar!"

pip 

"maafkan aku ne yodaku sayang. Aku pergi dulu selama seminggu ini, aku mencintaimu" pamit Kyungsoo kepada Chanyeol yang tak sadarkan diri karna perbuatan si bungsu keluarga Kim ini.

Ya, kelakuan Kyuhyun sang appa yang evil benar-benar menurun kepada mereka dan berterimakasihlah kepada Sungmin yg menurunkan wajah imut kepada mereka yang mengelabui sikap evil mereka. Setidaknya sifat evil Kyuhyun tidak menurun seluruhnya pada Minseok sehingga Luhan tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa Luhan selalu melarang Minseok terlalu sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang kegilaannya melebihi kegilaan sang ayah mertua. Luhan tak mau istri imutnya segila Kyungsoo. Cukup sudah sikap gilanya selama ini, tidak perlu ditambah dengan kegilaan Kyungsoo.

.

.  
END

Ahahhaha… apa ini. Ff absurt lagi. Sebenernya ini squel dr ff breakfast. Tapi ega buat NCnya di kantor. Aku sempet mikir ega bakal buat yg ekstrim ternyata ega buat di kantor. Ahahah… ternyata otak ku lebih gila dari ega ngebayangin adegan NCnya. Ok deh sekian aja curhatannya. Jgn lupa RLC ya… ^_^

Eh,,, tapi beneran loh… aku malah bayangin NCnya bakal ditempat umum gitu n gak ada liburan2 n kyungsoo ama yeol nongol. Aku bayangin mereka NCn di kolam renang umum gt,.. kan Hot tu Ncan ditempat umum n berusaha gimana biar gak ketauan org. wkwkkwkwkwk


End file.
